Costumbres
by The Rabbit of Moon
Summary: Latín Hetalia. Martín tiene muchas costumbres e inevitablemente la incluyen a ella.


**Disclaimer**: Argentina pertenece a Rowein y a la comunidad Latín Hetalia. APH es de Himaruya.

**Summary**: Martín tiene muchas costumbres y una de ellas la implica a ella.

**Nota: **Pienso en Martín y me da pena. Quizá sea porque pienso en que toda la historia del país son prácticamente sus experiencias de vida y me concentro más en la parte mala o debido a que sólo quiero aislarlo. O tal vez sea un poco de ambas.

Manuel – Chile.

Sebastián – Uruguay.

Victoria – Malvinas.

* * *

><p><strong>Costumbres<strong>

* * *

><p>Introduce la llave en la puerta y la gira, empuja un poco y tuerce el picaporte; pelea y susurra palabras soeces hasta conseguir abrirla. Se recuerda que deberá cambiar la cerradura porque algún día dormirá en el pasillo o peor, deberá pedirle lugar a Manuel o a Sebastián y sabe perfectamente que su orgullo no le dada el permiso de decir "<em>no puedo entrar a mi propio departamento".<em>

No se molesta en deshacerse de la chaqueta ni en encender las luces. Las ventanas ofrecen la luz artificial del exterior y es suficiente para lo que hará. Se deja caer en el sillón grisáceo y mientras éste truje, empuja los zapatos con sus talones. El placer más grande e imposible de superar, aún por encima de dormir, es escuchar el suave golpe que generan al caer y ser consciente de que la jornada ha terminado. Hunde las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y rebusca el casi terminado paquete de cigarrillos baratos que compró durante el almuerzo. Luego se palpa el pecho y se fija en el interior de la chaqueta. Nada. Se remueve en el sitio e inspecciona la mesita que acompaña el mobiliario; es cuando oye un crujido y su mano se dirige al bolsillo trasero.

Fueron buenos soldados en lo que llevó la reunión pero había acabado con ellos. Estaban rotos e inservibles. Sin embargo, obtuvo vislumbrar un sólo cigarro, que pese a las arrugas y a estar ligeramente torcido, estaba ileso en comparación al resto y la idea de fumar como cada viernes no tenía por qué ser desechada. Todavía tiene el encendedor que dejó el _infeliz _de Arthur la última vez que fue a molestar y lo usa de mero capricho, deseando terminar con el gas líquido que contiene y ver la expresión del sujeto cuando le regrese algo inútil.

El humo llena sus pulmones, lo retiene, y al soltar el aire la bruma se arremolina en torno a él. Lento y con pausas disfruta de aquel cilindro entre sus dedos en tanto medita sobre el nivel de alivio que le concede. Las cenizas caen desvergonzadas en la alfombra en pequeños montículos y reconoce que está alargando esa acción sin importancia más de lo necesario. Sí, está tratando de quebrantar esa costumbre. Pero no puede y al aproximarse la medianoche, levanta el teléfono y marca el número de siempre.

_Un tono_. Ella de seguro se acerca y debe estar procurando que la persona del otro lado de la línea tenga paciencia y no cuelgue.

_Segundo tono_. Debe esperar el tercero. Sí es alguien conocido, habrá un tercero. Él mismo le enseñó esa regla.

"_Usted no puede comunicarse con esta línea porque…" _y reposa el aparato de nuevo. Victoria levantará el teléfono de todas formas y nadie le responderá pero sabrá que fue él.

Empezó la rutina desde que la perdió y le gusta creer que ella también se acostumbró a una llamada los viernes a la medianoche. Aún sí no escucha su voz, sí no sabe de él o qué le ocurre, quiere que sepa que todavía está a su lado. Y por más que ya no quiera, que organice planes e inclusive en las noches donde el trabajo lo eclipsa, él está en el horario pactado con el teléfono y el número grabado en la memoria. De seguro, sí no la llama, ella se preocupara y no pretende causarle ninguna inquietud, especialmente a Victoria.

Como el cigarro, la llamada es un alivio. A su ambición de querer verla, de verificar sí está bien. Podría ir y darle una visita. Ha tratado pero es obvio que los pretextos de viajes y conferencias de su parte es sólo un sutil mensaje de _no quiero verte_. Para Martín fue difícil aceptar esta conclusión. Por eso, se conforma con telefonearla y que por un minuto – o un segundo – ella piense en él.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunos hechos que tuve en cuenta:<strong>

El 1 de octubre de este año en Argentina, más específicamente en Tierra del Fuego, se desató un escándalo cuando llegaron automóviles ingleses y con patentes que parecían alegar a la Guerra de Malvinas; el disturbio se debió a las personas que reaccionaron a este hecho y por ende destruyeron los autos.

Los automóviles estaban debido a la grabación de un capítulo de Top Gear, programa especializado en autos y perteneciente a la BBC; consistió en la filmación del traslado de una decena de vehículos de lujo, encabezados por el Porsche de Clarkson, desde el hotel Llao Llao, en Bariloche, hasta Ushuaia.

En estos últimos días de noviembre, se recibieron llamados de los dueños pidiendo los requisitos para recuperar los automóviles.

Me explayé pero me agrada dar a develar el porqué de éste corto. Tengo intención de escribir más basándome en el hecho; considero que puede explotarse de diversas maneras.

Quejas, sugerencias y hasta un "_no jodas_". Acepto todo lo que tengan para decir.

_Saludos._


End file.
